


Day 24:  Hypothermia, deadly freezing up. Fireplace and snowstorm

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Goretober 2020 [23]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisoned Anora, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: Solona gives Anora something more than treatment. Even imprisoned queen hates her for the vulnerable way she looks right now.______________________________Солона даёт Аноре немного больше, чем просто лечение. Даже если заключенная в темницу королева ненавидит её за то, насколько уязвимой выглядит сейчас.
Series: Goretober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228





	Day 24:  Hypothermia, deadly freezing up. Fireplace and snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep myself from pre-femslash just because this Amell is straight. Believe me, it was so hard (and I permit you to ship them, don't worry).

— Все уже готово. 

Амелл старалась не прислушиваться к бушующей вьюге: вой ветра прерывал скрип кровати и ритмичные хрипы.

Увы, но будь у неё возможность в виде хорошей погоды — сейчас она бы просто наблюдала. Будь рядом Винн — уже бы благодарила и прятала все возражения за извиняющейся улыбкой. Будь рядом Алистер... 

Амелл не закончила последнюю мысль: Его Величество застревает на заметенных дорогах из Убежища похлеще любого обоза. Пять дней пути в Денерим — это самое лучшее, что можно сделать, чтобы послать целительницу и храмовницу из его свиты. 

За пять дней дрожь той, кто лежит на кровати станет близкой к агонии. Если она, конечно, не постарается сейчас. 

Разумеется, с королём все вышло бы гораздо проще: ни уговоров, ни поиска тех, кто подержат рот на замке, ни поводов для проверки её решений. 

Не сейчас, конечно — Героиня Ферелдена имела право на такие вот нечастые причуды. 

В том числе смотреть на скрюченную фигуру под тремя одеялами, одно из которых было сшито из медвежьей шкуры. 

Триумф? Ничуть. Но придётся пускать такую сплетню при дворе. Все равно иное бы вело к лишним возмущением. 

Солона поправила складки на теплом плаще, разгладила край зеленой мантии и оглядела спальню: слуги никогда не бывали на этом уровне без разрешения. С её помощью здесь горел полноценный магический огонь, наконец-то согревая это место. 

Ведь с самого начала она говорила: да, три этажа, да, не меньше Твердыни Кинлоха, да, принести все вещи, да, найти слуг, нет, никаких мужчин, да, Алистер, условия должны быть гораздо лучше, чем у меня. 

При случае, Алистер бы её выслушал ещё раз. Нет, поворчал бы, конечно, но его бы она уговорила — всё же это не подозрительно подходящий по возрасту сын Героини Ферелдена, не дитя Морриган, а лишь просьба. 

Но... 

Видимо, нужно было проверять почаще. 

Видимо, влияют на короля те, кто готовы и на крайности. 

Видимо, в первый год при дворе, восстанавливая силы после родов, она показалась всем слишком слишком мягкой и податливой — иначе бы сейчас не видела болеющих на этой резной кровати. 

Наверное, ей стоило быть более внимательной, к жизни знати: почаще напоминать Эамону, благодаря кому уцелела большая часть его семьи. Почаще наведываться к банну  
Тегану, хотя бы трижды в год, делая подарки не только ради разговорах о рекрутировании ещё пары десятков редклифских женщин и мужчин. Будь рядом Лелиана — было бы легче: нужная пара глаз и ушей. Но её Солона не держала, ещё до того признания понимая самое важное: слишком тяжело долго видеть любимых, не тая надежд на взаимность. 

Солона опустилась на шкуру, погружаясь пальцами в длинную шерсть. Хотелось остаться в этом положении — никому ничего не объясняя, просто применяя магию, будто она и правда духовная целительница. Конечно же, ту, кто была под тремя одеялами, это бы не убедило. 

— Я пришла вас полечить. 

Резко сдернув покрывало, Солона все же встала, нависая над кроватью: для того что она собиралась сделать, ей нужно было увидеть лицо или хотя бы глаза. 

Последние смотрели на неё с холодом, но без злости: всю её забирала болезнь. Слипшиеся от пота волосы, некогда бывшие строго заплетенной прической, остались без ухода и прилипли к голове — если повезет, их промоют к весне, чтобы не мерзнуть зря. Или она все равно настояла бы на подобающем виде? Все силы держать лицо уходили на одно: показать ей, как унизительно принимать такое от решившей за тебя руки. 

Ну и конечно же, молча, одним возражающим бездействием, указать, что при случае тебя бы не пощадили — за годы в Круге Солона научилась видеть и легко различать этот вид. 

Королева наверняка не желала к нему привыкнуть. 

А сама Солона — наоборот, лет семь назад с удовольствием бы уехала в те же Казематы, радуясь одному факту путешествия по морю и завидуя киркволльским магам: есть двор у моря? И тепло? И можно выходить днём? Разве не замечательно, что в этом городе будут жить дальние родственники, которые смогут навещать аж целый раз в неделю? Ради такого она бы тогда целый год притворялась лоялисткой — после побега наставника слишком редко трескалась её маска прилежной ученицы, порой будто ненадолго срастаясь с каждым мышечным волокном.

Сейчас, видя ранения Грегора после битвы с Архидемоном, она лишь улыбалась прошлой себе: теперь можно и проспонсировать орзаммарский Круг. 

Амелл быстро моргнула, мягко проговорив:

— Я лечу довольно слабо, но вы сможете уснуть после жара. 

Анора закашлялась, но так и не смогла что-либо прошептать: дрожащие губы не могли даже обозначить хотя бы единое слово. 

Только попыталась ещё сильнее нахмуриться, а её руки часто зашарили под одеялом. Так выглядела бы раненая хищница, которую внезапно взялись бы лечить: если пытается куснуть — значит, идет на поправку. Анора же попыталась вцепиться в одеяло — в таком состоянии здесь не помог бы и кинжал под подушкой. 

— Я знаю, что вы мне не верите, но это и правда припарка. 

Наверное, это звучало хотя бы возмутительно: иначе как объяснить, что Анора не попыталась отвернуться, немо и устало возражая на все уговоры? 

Взгляд королевы все же задержался на её лице и Солона залпом отхлебнула из пузырька. 

— Будь это яд, моей магии все равно бы не хватило, чтобы дожить до того, как приедет кто-нибудь из Круга. Особенно в такую метель. 

Амелл осторожно приподняла её голову, отодвигая единственную подушку — да, Алистеру нужно было говорить о многом. 

Анора повисла на её руке столь тяжелым грузом, что Солона призвала на помощь боевую магию. 

Под ухом Солоны слышался ритмичный хрип — в такт дыханию. 

— Я останусь здесь ещё на день, чтобы вы лично увидели, как мне не требуется никакого противоядия. 

А потом: тихий и частый стук зубов о стекло. 

И секунды спустя — усилившийся кашель: как всегда, если пытаться сдержать его, дыша как можно тише. 

Солона смотрела прямо перед собой: выплюнет, не желая подачки? 

Но стук усилился: у королевы дрожь вынуждала стучать зубами. 

Нет, она отхлебнет. 

И правда — послышался мелкий, но глоток. А затем другой. И третий. 

Лишь заслышав его, Солона начала выпаивать зельем королеву. Руки у той были горячими, рубашка прилипла на сгибе локтя, а на Солону смотрели ледяные глаза. 

Как знакомо: только вот на удар в спину ей сейчас не хватит сил. Хищник укусит, лишь окрепнув. А окрепнет — на том и спасибо. 

Анора лишь прошептала в ответ:

— Гадость. 

Возможно, она имела в виду и её. 

Солона, прикрывая, с наверняка мерзнушей спины плащом, посадила Анору на кровать. 

Под слоями ткани пахло потом, жаром, самой Анорой и наверняка её недвижимым отказом верить в выздоровление или помощь. Осторожно, не касаясь кожи ладонью, Солона расстегнула на Аноре каждую пуговицу и завязку. Затем запахнула ткань поплотнее — странно, что дрожь не бьет её всю целиком. Сдерживать все равно бы не вышло — Анору ощутимо вело в сторону и с этим нужно было хоть что-нибудь сделать. 

Засветив под одеялом магический огонек и обхватив её ногами, Амелл наклонила Анору вперед, кладя ладонь между лопаток. Плечи королевы дернулись в ответ. Может быть, она не доверяла ей еще и потому, что считала будто ей могут воспользоваться, как случилось у Маржолайн касательно Лелианы?

— Сейчас будут несильные удары, — пояснила Солона, — Так вся слизь, которую вы откашливаете, быстрее выйдет из легких. 

И несильно стукнула ребром другой ладони, постепенно перемещая руку к самым нижним ребрам. Под одеялом, в синеватом свечении, горячая кожа Аноры блестела от пота, словно она была не в башне, а лечила кого-нибудь в темноте Глубинных Троп. Руки Аноры несильно сжали лодыжки Солоны, цепляясь ногтями за два слоя теплых чулок. Наверное, это была немая попытка упрекнуть. За годы здесь, за отнятые возможности, за... Как вообще она сейчас отзывалась в ней в своих мыслях: считала назойливой, презирала за сострадание, считала попыткой унять свою совесть? Понимала ли, что провела здесь меньше времени, чем Солона в пределах Круга? Наверное, если действительно задумывалась о магах. В каком ключе — это уже иной вопрос.

Закончив, Солона укутала спину Аноры еще и краем сбившегося в ногах плаща и осторожно поправив ей волосы, положила королеву на подушки. 

— Сейчас приготовлю выпить что-нибудь теплое. 

Вытаскивая подставку для магического огонька и котелок, Солона и выложила на дощечку ещё сушеных глубинных грибов и положила отмачивать корешки солодки. На самом деле она бы сейчас легла рядом с Анорой: теплая, живая. Ей хотелось показать королеве, что можно выказать свою слабость, что можно болеть не одной, что можно начать доверять хотя бы на несколько дней... Что можно вспомнить это все, как... как хотела бы вспомнить она сама — про свою мать, жизнь до Круга, про тлевшее угольком в груди тепло. 

Но Анора лишь смотрела прямо перед собой с каменным лицом. Солона отвернулась, зажигая магический огонек: её присутствие не должно сковывать королеву в проявлениях чувств. 

Когда несколько дней спустя приезжает подробравший гонцов из Круга Алистер, Анора кашляет уже гораздо реже. В башне топятся все камины, с лица Аноры смывается лихорадочный румянец, а на последнем этаже башни теплее всего: королева смиренно пьет отвар. Всё идёт на поправку. 

Но не между ними, мысленно добавляет Солона — о большем доверии она и не думает. 

Только надеется, что болезнь королевы не разъест её душу также, как смерть Йована.


End file.
